Class meet Hammy the hamster
by Booklover599
Summary: Ms. Bustier brought in a class pet, which is none other than a hamster. Of course, Adrien jumps to the opportunity to call him Hammy. But Chole can’t help but feel that the Hamster looks familiar. She can’t quite figure out why? Short drabble


Chole walked into the classroom and saw that there was a large object on Ms. Bustier's desk. She couldn't see what it was because there was a cloth covering it. She looked at the "thing" questioningly and sat down with Mari, Adrien and Nino in the front of the classroom. The whole class was a buzz, talking about what could be under the cloth.

"Do you guys know what that thing is," said Chole 

"Nope, but I hope that it's food!," said Adrien rubbing his stomach

"Me to dude," said Nino giving his best bud a fist pump as Chole and Mari shared annoyed looks but giggled nonetheless. 

"Where is Ms. Bustier, she's never late." Said Mari looking around the room.

Everyone got quiet when Ms. Bustier walked into the room. She looked around and then walked to her desk. 

"Good morning everyone. Today I have a special surprise." Ms Bustier said. The whole class started getting excited, even Sabrina, but she tried to look bored by checking her nails.

"Is it food because I am really hungry." Adrien said with Nino nodding his head behind him. Ms. Bustier rolled her eyes fondly at the boys, "No boys, it is not something that you can eat". 

"Awwww," said the class disappointed

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Ms. Bustier said pulling the cloth off. "Class meet, the new class pet." She said, Under the cloth was a cage holding a hamster. The hamster was orange with a white underbelly and it was running around. It looked like it had something hanging on it's neck.

'That hamster looks familiar,' thought Chole, 'but I don't know why'. 

Adrien's hand shot up, "Can we call him Hammy!," Nino, Mari, and Chole all groaned but had smiles on their faces. 

"Ok," said Ms. Bustier smiling.

"Shouldn't we vote on a name" argued Alya, "I for one think that Hammy is a stupid name for a hamster. We should name it something like Clare, or Alex," she turned to Lila, "I bet Lila could come up with a better name that, "Hammy".

"Yes, I think we should call it Marinette Jr. in honor of our friend Marinette. She unfortunately got expelled for an incident caused by a misunderstanding." Lila said putting her hand over her heart. Chloe turned toward Mari and saw her roll her eyes.

"I think we should name it Sabrina," said Sabrina, " Sabrina is such a cool trendy name". 

Chole snorted and said, "Yeah, if you live in the 90's," which earned her a glare from her former friend.

"I think we should name it taco pizza roll with pasta and hotdogs inside." Said Nino, obviously still thinking about food.

"Okay, lets vote," said Ms. Bustier brought the attention back to her. She started writing the names on the board. "Everyone please write the name you want on a piece of paper, and then pass it to the front." Ms. Bustier said passing out pieces of paper. A few minutes later Ms. Bustier was counting the votes. She wrote them on the bored

Hammy 10

Clare 2

Alex 0

Sabrina 1

Taco pizza with pasta and hotdogs inside 0

"Ok class, meet Hammy." Ms. Bustier said taking Hammy out of his cage. Now that she got a better look at him she noticed that he was wearing a black choker that looked very familiar. 

As Chloe was leaving class she walked up to Hammy's cage. 'Where have I seen you before' she thought. Chloe started walking out of the school with Marinette and Adrien. Nino went with Lila, pretending to be on her side. 

"We can use my house as a meeting place this time." Chloe said leading the way to her house.

"Ok" Marinette and Adrien said in unison following Chloe. When they got to her house Chloe set her bag down sitting on her bed. She was thinking about where she had seen Hammy before.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Marinette asked apologetically, "Sorry in all of the excitement with Hammy I forgot to go." 

"That's fine the bathroom is down this hall. Chloe got up and showed Marinette to the bathroom, as she was leaving Tiki flew up behind her.

"Chloe!" 

"Yes Tiki?"

"Doesn't Hammy look familiar?"

"Yeah, but I can't figure out where I saw him before."

"That's because Hammy is Chipper, the hamster miraculous!"

"Really? Oh, I did forget to take him back to the miracle box. I should get him back from Ms. Bustier."

"I think Hammy is fine with Ms. Bustier, he seems to like her."

"Your right Tiki, maybe Hammy is just fine being our class pet." Chloe said. Her and Tiki burst out laughing. Chloe hurried back to her room to begin the meeting with Adrien.


End file.
